Una Herida Llena de Bondad
by DARKLINKWII
Summary: Un corazón lleno de bondad y amabilidad se ve afectado por el miedo, Fluttershy tendrá que enfrentar sus miedos con el fin de ayudar a una criatura herida.


**Una Herida Llena de Bondad.**

La vida está llena de sorpresas y uno nunca sabrá cuando llegara a pasar algo en nuestras vidas, que hará que enfrento hasta el miedo más grande de nuestras vidas, esta es la historia de una pegaso amante de todas las criaturas del bosque, mágicas, incluso mitológicas. Pero jamás pensó que un día llegaría el día en que tendría que cuidar de una criatura a la cual ella jamás se le podría acercar.

_**Casa de Fluttershy**_

_Era un día hermoso y soleado, Fluttershy como siempre, estaba cuidando a sus amigos animales que vivían en su casa._

Pequeños animalitos vengan todos a comer -sirviendo en varios platos comida para toda clase de criatura-

_Los animales corrieron a toda prisa, el hambre invadió sus estómagos y no podían aguantar más._

-Volando sobre sus amigos animales- no tan rápido o podrían ahogarse con algo -vuela a la cocina y mira que el plato de Ángel estaba lleno- ¿Qué extraño, donde estará Ángel? -comienza a buscar por todos lados- no es normal que el deje su comida -recorre toda la casa- es decir, sé que a lo mejor él no quería una ensalada especial con naranjas, crema batida, plátanos y una cereza, pero no es normal que se oculte, por lo regular se molestaría y estaría pidiéndome otra cosa.

_Después de un rato Fluttershy comienza a asustarse, Ángel no se encontraba por ningún lado, el miedo y el pánico la llenaron de desesperación, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a toda velocidad a casa de sus amigas, pero su búsqueda fue en vano. La Biblioteca, Sugarcube Corner, Boutique Carrusel, Cuartel crusaider, incluso en Sweet Apple Acres, pero sin respuesta alguna, sus amigas le ayudaron a buscarlo por todo Ponyville._

_**Centro de Ponyville.**_

_Todas llegan a donde se encuentra la alcaldía._

¿Tuvieron suerte chicas? -pregunta Twilight.

Para nada -confirma Rarity.

Recorrí todo los cielos y ni rastro del conejo -responde Rainbow.

-Fluttershy se tira al suelo soltando en llanto- Ángel…..¿Dónde puedes estar?

-Coloca una pesuña en su hombro- calma terroncito, no pierdas las esperanzas, el estará bien te lo puedo asegurar.

_Fluttershy no responde al comentario de Applejack, solo continua derramando lágrimas y soltando suspiros de tristeza con mucha fuerza._

¿Qué es lo que haremos chicas? -pregunta Applejack muy preocupada-

Posiblemente haya un libro que contenga un hechizo localizador -comenta Twilight-

No será necesario -responde Zecora, quien llega de la nada-

¡Zecora! -todas mencionan, asombradas al no notar su presencia-

¿Por qué dices que no será necesario? -pregunta Twilight

El pequeño que ustedes buscan, está en mi hogar, pero no eh venido para informales de ello, vengo porque hay un asunto que cierto conejo fue a advertirme y solo conozco a una pegaso que puede solucionarlo.

-Al escuchar toda la conversación salta con emoción a abrazar a Zecora- ¡Muchas….muchísimas gracias Zecora, por cuidar de Ángel, estaba muy….muy asustada.

No hay necesidad de agradecer en este momento, tu ayuda es requerida en este momento -colocando su pesuña en su corazón- pero antes de guiarte a quien de tu ayuda necesita, primero debo preguntarte, ¿serás capaz de ayudar a esta criatura?

_El comentario de Zecora hizo que todas se confundieran, más, porque Fluttershy nunca dejaría a ninguna criatura herida sin atención alguna, manticoras, perros de tres cabezas, incluso criaturas tan pero tan peligrosas que todos podrían temerles, Fluttershy estaría allí para ayudarlos._

No entiendo porque preguntas aquello Zecora -coloca su pesuña sobre la de ella- pero toda criatura que necesite de mi ayuda, yo se la daré.

Entiendo -quita su pezuña y sonríe- tus palabras sinceras son y llenas de verdad, pero necesito que solo tu vengas, tus amigas deberán quedarse ya que esta es una tarea que solo tú debes realizar -se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar-.

Para nada, nosotras iremos con ella -dice Rainbow muy molesta.

No Rainbow, si Zecora le está pidiendo esto a Fluttershy, debemos confiar en ella -le dice Twilight-.

No se preocupen chicas -dice Fluttershy- todo estará bien -camina detrás de Zecora-.

_Las chicas algo preocupadas, miran como se alejan ambas. En el camino, Zecora y Fluttershy estaban platicando, ella le comento de todo el caos que armo Ángel al desaparecer en la mañana y de lo preocupada que estaba al pensar que algo malo le habría pasado._

_Después de un rato llegaron a un punto del bosque Everfree._

-Se detiene- hasta aquí yo llegare -dice Zecora-.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Zecora? -pregunta Fluttershy algo asustada-.

Más adelante se encuentra la criatura herida, -señala a una parte oscura que hay en el bosque- pero no continuare contigo, recuerda que esta es tu misión y sola tú debes ir.

Entiendo -levanta la cabeza llena de confianza- no importa qué clase de criatura sea yo la ayudare.

-Da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, mientras una manta de niebla comienza a cubrirla- esas palabras sinceras son, la pregunta es, ¿serás capaz de hacerlas verdad?

_Fluttershy observa como ella desaparece y en su mente las palabras retumbar por todas partes de su mente, Zecora siempre fue alguien llena de misterio, pero también a veces puede dar algo de miedo y en esta ocasión las palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer lograron que Fluttershy dudara de sus palabras por un momento, temerosa comenzó a adentrarse por el camino que le dijo Zecora. Durante el camino, todo estaba más y más silencioso, no era buena señal, normalmente el bosque Everfree esté llena de criaturas muy peligrosas y que estarían acechando por doquier creando ruidos que harían temblar de miedo a cualquier pony que se adentrara al bosque, mientras más se adentraba, Fluttershy comenzó a notar que varios árboles estaban destrozados de sus copas, incluso algunos totalmente derrumbados._

Pero que habrá pasado aquí para que este destrozado todo esto -se preguntaba, mientras continuaba con su camino- esto me está dando miedo -al observar todo a su alrededor, choca con algo suave pero a la vez duro- que será esto -comienza a tocarlo- de alguna manera me resulta familiar esta sensación.

¡Podrías dejar de tocarme! -dice una voz extraña-

-Al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de donde choco, despega rápido a la copa de un árbol cubriéndose- q….q….quien dijo….eso -temblando de miedo-.

_Comienza a moverse un ser grande y lleno de escamas, su cuello media aproximadamente 5 metros, era sin duda un dragón quien estaba durmiendo tranquilo hasta que su visitante lo despertó._

Fui yo -mira con ira a Fluttershy- se puede saber a qué has venido.

-La impresión de ver un dragón la dejo totalmente paralizada del miedo que callo del árbol hecha totalmente piedra-

¿Pero qué? -con su cola la atrapa- ahora que le pasa a esta pegaso -la coloca a un lado de el- será mejor que este bien.

_**10 minutos después.**_

-Comienza a moverse poco a poco- ¿Dónde estoy?, porque se siente como si estuviera en una cama.

Por fin despertaste -pregunta el dragón-.

¡Sí!, sabes tuve un sueño raro -se talla los ojos-.

¡Ah sí! y que soñaste.

Soñé que un feo dragón quería comerme y no tenía por donde huir.

Sabes no todos los dragones somos feos.

-Aquellas palabras la tomaron con mucha sorpresa, que se levanta rápido y vuela para observar que se encontraba en la espalda del dragón- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -grita a todo volumen-.

Oh por favor, no me digas que vas a volver a desmayarte -le dice muy molesto-.

-Se tapa la boca y desciende lentamente- lo siento, es solo que…

Si…..si ya conozco la rutina -nuevamente mueve su cuello para poder observarla- ¡oh no un dragón!, ¡corran!, ¡ahhhh!, sabes que es muy cansado que nos tomen como seres muy malos, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, no solo somos criaturas que se comen carne, así que si viniste a temblar de miedo y a llorar como un bebe, será mejor que te retires.

Pero…. -sale de su escondite- Zecora me dijo…..

Si te refieres a la cebra esa, será mejor que regreses con ella y le digas que específicamente le dije que no necesito ayuda -se recuesta de nuevo dándole la espalda- yo puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito que una pegaso y una cebra vengan y quieran ayudarme.

Yo no quería molestarte -baja la mirada triste- es solo que…

Escúchame pequeña, será mejor que te olvides de quedarte aquí conmigo y tratar de ayudarme, prefiero estar aquí solo.

-Vuela y se coloca enfrente de su cara- escúchame amigo -le pone la mirada- será mejor que cambies esa actitud, sé que la primera impresión que di fue mala y me disculpo, pero eso no te da motivos para no aceptar la ayuda de alguien cuando la necesitas.

-Sin reacción alguna el dragón no parece importarle la mirada que le pone y de un suspiro la lanza lejos- bonito discurso pequeña pero será mejor que te vayas, oh podría comerte.

-Cae sobre unos arbustos- no lo entiendo, como es que puedes decir eso, después de que te mirara de esa forma.

Es por que tú eres un insecto cuando estas enfrente mío, porque tendría que temerle a tu mirada.

-Se levanta y camina nuevamente hasta donde está el- la última vez que lo use, logre que un dragón fue a hibernar en otro lado, Ponyville corría peligro de quedar bajo una nube de humo negro.

-Al escuchar eso, comienza a reír- jajajajajajaja fuiste tú quien hizo que Draco se fuera al oeste a dormir en cerca del hogar de sus padres, me preguntaba porque regreso después de decir que ya era lo suficientemente grande para estar por su cuenta, pensar que una pequeña pony le haría eso, quiere decir que tienes valor, pero conmigo eso nunca va a funcionar.

Espero no le haya hecho daño al mandarlo a otro lado -se pone triste- es solo que no tenía opción alguna, pero también lastimo a mis amigas y no podía permitir eso.

Jajajaja no te preocupes, la verdad le hiciste un favor -se limpia una lagrima de tanto reír- jajajajaja, hace mucho que no reía así.

-Al verlo tan feliz se acerca despacio a su estómago, pero es detenida por una de sus garras- upsi.

Escucha, te agradezco por hacerme reír, pero te lo volveré a repetir, no requiero de tu ayuda, será mejor que regreses a tu hogar, está por anochecer y este lugar se pone feo en la noche.

Pero -pone una mirada triste- no puedo dejarte aquí solo y herido.

Creo que no entenderás por las buenas -la enrolla con su cola y la pone frente a el- lamento tener que ser así de brusco, pero no me dejas otra opción y si vez a esa cebra, dile que agradezco su comprensión y ayuda al mandarte conmigo, pero no es asunto suyo -la lanza con fuerza a los aires-

¡AAAAAHHHHH! -abre sus alas y comienza a recuperar el equilibrio- fiuu eso estuvo cercas -mira abajo observando que ya está muy encima del bosque Everfree- sé que me dijo que no quería ayuda, pero no puedo dejarlo solo -mira al horizonte y ve como el sol comienza a ocultarse poco a poco- será mejor que mañana vuelva.

_El día fue algo agitado y duro, Fluttershy llego a su casa y todos sus animales estaban durmiendo, incluso Ángel se encontraba en su cama durmiendo profundamente, Fluttershy se dirigió a la cocina para cenar algo antes de dormir, pero no pudo sacar de su mente al dragón, herido y solo en el bosque sin nadie quien se percatara de él, posiblemente podría ser atacado mientras duerme o su herida sería muy profunda que si ella no la trata con tiempo, él no podría regresar con su familia._

_Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, toda la noche estuvo pensando en todo lo que le podría ocurrir, después de muchas horas de preocupación callo de sueño. A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy despertó más preocupada que antes, rápidamente dejo la comida de sus animales en sus platos como cada mañana y le preparo a Ángel su comida, ese día ella se encontraba muy triste. _

-Recostada en su cama- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? -salta Ángela su lado- oh Ángel, es la primera vez que no sé cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

-Ángel comienza a brinca sobre ella, llamando su atención y se dirige al ático-

¿A dónde vamos? -se preguntaba mientras lo seguía, una vez arriba nota que Ángel esta sobre un cofre- que quieres decirme con esto -abre el cofre y dentro de encontraban todo su kit de acampar- ¡acaso estas sugiriendo que!

-Afirma con mucha felicidad-.

Pero él me dijo que no necesitaba de mi ayuda.

-Comienza a patear sus patas traseras-.

Y qué tal si él se enoja conmigo y trata de comerme

-Pone una expresión llena de ira-

-Suelta un leve suspiro- ok, lo intentare, solo espero y no se moleste conmigo nuevamente y me lance otra vez.

_Pasados 10 minutos Fluttershy sale de su casa con varias cosas en una bolsa y emprende vuelo nuevamente al bosque Everfree, pero esta ocasión vuela encima del mismo en busca de la zona donde las copas de los árboles están rotas._

Veamos el me lanzo a esta distancia -mirando desde el cielo a su alrededor- porque será que todo se ve diferente cada día en este bosque.

_Un fuerte estornudo llama su atención._

¡ACHUU!

-Cierra sus ojos al escuchar el fuerte estornudo- a….a..a.a..a.a.a….de donde vino ese ruido, mira nuevamente a su alrededor y nota una columna de humo saliendo de cierta zona- ya lo encontré -vuela rápidamente a ese lugar y observa la parte de árboles quebrados y rotos, y a un dragón quien al parecer aun dormía- perfecto, ahora solo tendré que bajar despacio y en silencio.

_Aterriza despacio colocando sus cosas bajo un árbol, comienza a sacar todo y a colocar la casa de acampar._

Muy bien veamos, este lado va con este y esta parte creo que va aquí -colocando todas las partes una por una- hace mucho que no hago esto pero ya casi acabo -busca las estacas para terminar de armar la casa-

Te ayudo con algo.

Gracias, podrías pasarme el martillo que se encuentra haya -señalándole cerca del árbol donde dejo todas sus cosas-.

-Toma el martillo con sus garras y se lo pasa- aquí tienes.

-Toma el martillo, pero lo deja caer al observan quien le ayudaba- ah…..e…este….jejejeje hola.

Se puede saber qué haces aquí -colocando las garras a su lado esperando una respuesta- cuando específicamente dije que no necesito tú ayuda.

-Temerosa traga algo de saliva- es solo que estoy muy preocupada por ti -consigue algo de coraje y se pone más sería- y no importa lo que digas, a partir de hoy no me iré de aquí hasta que esté totalmente sano.

-Sin decir nada el dragón se recuesta en su lugar nuevamente dándole la espalda- haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes de mi parte que te ayude o algo por el estilo.

No te preocupes, ya eh acampado y se cuidarme sola -continua armando su casa de acampar-

_Las cosas puestas en su lugar, Fluttershy se recuesta en su casa mirando por un largo tiempo al dragón sin decir nada, el dragón solo dormía, esperando que se aburriera y se fuera, pero no sucedió, cuando despertaba volteaba para observar que ella seguía ahí esperando y esperando en ver cómo podría ayudarlo. Las cosas se ponían más y más incomodas._

Puedo preguntarte algo -dijo el dragón rompiendo el hielo-.

Claro -dijo felizmente Fluttershy-.

¿Por qué hacer todo esto por alguien a quien le tienes miedo?

No sé a qué te refieres -desvía la mirada un poco triste-.

Ayer tan solo supiste que era un dragón a quien tenías que ayudar, te paralizaste del miedo que tuve que cuidarte hasta que recuperaras la conciencia.

Es solo que no estoy familiarizada con los dragones, eso es todo -lo dice con un tono un poco triste-

-Molesto- mentirosa -se levanta para girar y quedar frente a ella cubriendo su herida con sus garrar- si vas a estar aquí conmigo, será mejor que empieces a ser sincera conmigo -coloca su cola alrededor de su casa de acampar- o me veré en la necesidad de mandarte a volar con tus cosas de nuevo.

-Asustada se mete dentro de la casa- no por favor no hagas eso.

Entonces habla.

¡No quiero! -grita de terror-.

-Muy molesto- entonces no me dejas opción -comienza lentamente a envolver las su cola poco a poco en su casa de acampar-

-Comienza a ver como todo se comienza a mover- ¡ESTA BIEN TE LO DIRE PERO POR FAVOR PARA!

-Se detiene y quita la cola- te escucho.

-Sale de la casa de acampar y mira al dragón con lágrimas en los ojos- ustedes -comienza a gritar llena de ira y dolor- ustedes fueron los culpables de que yo perdiera a mi madre -se sienta y comienza a llorar mientras habla- hace mucho tiempo, mi mama y yo estábamos juntas surcando los cielos, cuando yo aún era una pequeña potra que aprendía a volar, nunca se me dio bien el poder volar, era muy miedosa y débil, pero cuando estaba con mi mamá sentía que podía lograrlo todo, ese día un dragón nos tomó por sorpresa, mi mamá trato de perderlo de vista, pero era muy rápido y estábamos muy lejos de Cloudsdale como para poder recibir ayudar de los guardias pegasos, entonces mi mamá me oculto en una nube, me pidió que no importara lo que pase no saliera. Yo la obedecí y me oculta temerosa esperando a que todo saliera bien, paso el tiempo y mi mamá no regreso, después de unas horas llegaron unos pegasos de la guardia real de Celestia, al parecer mi madre había muerto en las garras del dragón, dentro de mi quedo una herida muy grande y profunda, es por ello que saber algo de los dragones me da muchísimo miedo que no puedo hacer nada, me paralizo totalmente -se tira al suelo y cubriendo su cara llora con mucha intensidad-.

-Quita la cola con la que la rodeaba y nuevamente se levanta para colocarse en su lugar anterior dándole la espalda- lo siento pequeña pony -con su cola levanta su rostro- nunca creí que mi raza sería la culpable de algo como eso, muchos de nosotros nacemos llenos de amor, pero hay otros que al nacer ya son seres sangrientos y crueles, creo que todo se debe a la familia de donde nacemos.

-Seca sus lágrimas- no te culpes, por lo sucedido, dentro de mi puede seguir la herida de aquel dolor y sufrimiento que tengo -vuela y se coloca sobre su espalda abrazándolo- pero con el tiempo supe perdonar.

_Las palabras que dijo llegaron en lo más profundo del dragón, saber que una pegaso quien sufrió mucho a corta edad, pueda perdonar a unos seres tan despiadados aun sabiendo que con el perdón no volverá su madre a la vida._

Sabes eres una pony llena de bondad y con un gran corazón.

Gracias -se levanta- aunque a veces puedo ser muy dura cuando me lo propongo.

Jejejeje lo note ayer con la mirada que me lanzaste, parece ser que no eres del todo cobarde.

Gracias -desciende colocándose a lado de el- sé que ya lo has dicho muchas veces, pero quiero poder ayudarte y curar tu herida, no sé si es mucha molestia que me permitas verla, si sigues así podía infectarse.

-Se queda callado un breve momento-…mañana.

¿Mañana? -confundida por lo que dijo-.

Así es, mañana, te dejare que me trates todo lo que desees la herida. ¿Te parece bien?

-Con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad- claro que sí -comienza a volar alrededor de él muy feliz y termina aterrizando en su nariz- me alegra mucho que me permitas poder ayudarte.

Igualmente me alegra mucho que me ayudes.

_Las cosas ya estaban mejor entre ambos, la tarde paso y la noche igual, hablaron sin parar conociéndose el uno al otro, riendo, contando historias, incluso ella le platico de cuando tuvo que enfrentar sus miedos para ayudar a sus amigas, todo siguió lleno de felicidad, la noche callo y ya era muy tarde, Fluttershy de tan feliz se quedó dormida a un lado del dragón esperando con ansias despertar y poder ayudarlo._

Vaya que está feliz y ansiosa -le observa con mucha tristeza- creo que fui muy rudo al pedirle que me contara eso, pero a la vez fue necesario, ahora sé que tengo que hacer -con su cola comienza a escribir algo en la tierra- Gracias Fluttershy -Escurre una lagrima de su rostro y le da un beso tierno en la frente, se acomoda para dormir-

_A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy es la primera en despertar, con alegría se levanta y comienza a tallar sus ojos._

Vamos dormilón es hora de levantarse -comienza a hacerle presión con su pesuña- me prometiste que hoy me dejarías ayudarte -nuevamente le hace presión en el estómago- ¿Drak? -comienza a preocuparse al notar que no responde, vuela a su rostro y comienza a llamarlo- ¿Drak, despierta?, ya es de día.

_Sin respuesta alguna comienza a preocuparse, entonces vuela hasta su corazón y coloca su oreja esperando que todo esté bien, por desgracia, no estaba nada bien, él había muerto._

-Golpea levemente su pecho- ¿Drak, despierta?, vamos deja de bromear, no me hagas esto -con cada palabra una lagrima salía y salían más y más- ¿Por qué?, como es posible que no pudiera ayudarte -rápidamente reacciona y regresa a donde estaba dormida- ya se esto es una pesadilla, si cierro los ojos y los abro estaré junto a él y el estará durmiendo tranquilamente.

_Cierra y abre sus ojos, pero nada había cambiado, él ya había dejado este mundo, sus lágrimas comienza hacerse más largas hasta convertirse en una cascada de lágrimas, entonces es cuando se da cuenta de que hay algo escrito en el suelo._

¿Qué es esto? -limpiandose los ojos-

+Querida Fluttershy, cuando despiertes posiblemente yo ya no lo haga, la razón por la que no te dejaba ayudarme ni a ti ni a nadie era porque yo ya no tenía salvación, en mi herida ya no existía nada, solo el dolor de la culpa y el sufrimiento, de haber sido un dragón cruel y siniestro hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora sé que fui un idiota hace años y quiero pedirte una disculpa no solo por no poder dejarte aquí sola, sino que yo fui el culpable de la muerte de tu madre, de no haber sido por mí, posiblemente los dos hubiéramos sido amigos en este momento y yo seguiría vivo, la herida que tengo fue la que recibí hace tiempo por la guardia real de Celestia, pero tardo mucho tiempo en matarme, siempre pensé que no podría disculparme con la pequeña a quien le quite su madre, tu mamá fue quien me hizo reaccionar ante mis actos, antes de morir me dijo que ahora que ya cobre una víctima como quería, dejara a su hija en paz, tu dijiste que querías ayudarme desde el primer día, y lo hiciste, me ayudaste a descansar en paz Fluttershy y ahora es momento de que vivas tu vida con tus amigas, nunca olvides quien eres, hazle honor a tu elemento de la Bondad como me dijiste y sigue igual de bondadosa con todos como lo fuiste conmigo.

Hasta luego, tu amigo dragón Drak.+

_El llanto de tristeza ese día lleno el corazón de Fluttershy, no solo había perdido a un amigo, sino que ahora dentro de ella siempre tendría un recuerdo que cubriría el dolor que dejo la muerte de su mamá, un recuerdo que ahora y por siempre será el más valioso para ella._

Fin


End file.
